Unsuspected Criminal
by goalKAIper
Summary: EXO sedang melakukan Praktek Kerja Lapangan di Desa Jugeun. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? EXO/SUSPENSE/ROMANCE/HORROR/MYSTERY
1. Chapter 1

Cast: EXO MEMBERS

Genre: suspense, death chara, romance, dll

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul, kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Universitas itu bernama 'Growl University'. Sangat menarik bahwa ada dua belas anak lelaki yang menyukai misteri dan tantangan. Terlebih lagi mereka ada di Fakultas Antropologi. Fakultas Antropologi mempelajari tentang Ilmu Sosial Masyarakat. Jadi mereka harus melakukan praktek kerja lapangan di desa terpencil korea. Mereka akan pergi berduabelas ke desa itu.

Desa itu bernama Desa Jugeun. Desa yang sangat sepi hanya memiliki penduduk mungkin kurang dari 200 jiwa. Hanya berisi kurang dari 50 kepala keluarga. Joonmyeon, selaku ketua geng EXO itu yang akan membiayai transportasi dan penginapan mereka.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan ke duabelas anak lelaki itu. Minseok, laki laki separuh 50tahun ini adalah sosok yang sangat pemberani. Dia tak akan takut kepada sosok gaib, seperti hantu? Sudahlah bahkan hantu tak akan bisa membuatnya berteriak. Luhan, laki laki yang juga berumur sama dengan Minseok ini terlihat cantik, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang manly, macho dan gentleman. Dia mungkin akan sedikit berteriak saja jika ada sosok gaib disana. Kris, laki laki setinggi eiffel ini sangat percaya diri. Dia yakin bahwa sosok gaib malah akan menyukainya dan tidak mengganggunya. Joonmyeon, laki laki pencipta emas ini sangatlah ramah. Baik pada siapapun dan bersikap sopan. Dia selalu mencukupi kebutuhan temannya. Maklum, ayah Joonmyeon adalah orang terkaya di South Korean. Yixing, lelaki innocent ini beruntung karena dia sangat pandai bermain segala alat musik, gitar, piano, dll. Baekhyun, Pria mungil ini sebenarnya adalah penakut, dia menutupi ketakutannya dengan candaan yang selalu mengocok perut temannya, dia adalah Mood Boster dalam geng EXO. Chanyeol, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja dia bukan Pria Mungil. Jongdae, dia juga pria menyenangkan yang selalu melontarkan humornya kepada temannya, dia juga pria mungil seperti Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, pria mungil yang satu ini sangat pendiam, walau dia pendiam, dia juga memiliki selera humor yang tinggi. Tao, dia adalah pria di geng yang paling penakut, itulah kenapa Sehun dan Baekhyun selalu mengejek Tao. Tao memang sangat takut dengan hantu. Tapi demi teman-temannya dia akan ikut. Jongin, pria yang mirip hantu ini sangatlah lucu, sama dengan Sehun, pria tanpa ekspresi ini juga lucu. Mereka biasa bersama dan membuat lelucon sesuai umur mereka.

Mereka segera berangkat dengan menaiki Bis Mahal milik Joonmyeon. Bis itu adalah milik pribadi Joonmyeon. Isinya sangat lengkap. Ada enam kamar yang sangat nyaman, ada juga dapur tempat Kyungsoo akan memasak disana. Mereka sangat menikmati perjalanan itu. Perjalanan itu akan sangat lama dan mungkin bisa sampai subuh. Sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak beristirahat, maka Joonmyeon memberi bis itu enam kamar istimewa. Joonmyeon dengan Sehun, Tao dengan Kris, Baekhyun tentu saja dengan Chanyeol, Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, Yixing dengan Jongdae, dan Minseok dengan Luhan. Kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ramai akan suara mereka bermain dan bertukar lelucon. Yixing dan Jongdae yang sedang tertidur kelelahan. Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan sendirinya. Kris, Tao, Luhan, Minseok, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di luar kamar. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan. Semenit kemudian semua keluar dari kamar dan berkumpul di ruang TV.

"Hei, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Kalian pasti juga!" ucap Tao.

"Hei, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Kalian pasti juga!, HAHAHAHA" ulang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang suka menirukan gaya Tao. Mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Tao.

"Halah, itu hanya karena kau penakut! HAHAHAHA" ucap Sehun yang diiringi dengan suara tawa member lain.

"Aku serius, Sehun! Firasatku ini tidak pernah salah!" ucap Tao membela diri.

"Aku serius, Sehun! Firasatku ini tidak pernah salah! HAHAHAHAHA" ucap Baekhyun menirukan.

"HAHAHA, mungkin kau benar. Apa yang akan terjadi? Pembunuhan? Di desa tidak maju seperti itu mana ada psikopat? Kau hanya takut kan Huang Zi Tao!" ucap Chanyeol.

Tao hanya bisa diam karena dia menerima Bullyan sekali lagi oleh hyung hyungnya. Karena dia mungkin paling muda, paling muda setelah Sehun dan Jongin.

Sesampainya di Desa Jugeun. Mereka beristirahat di penginapan warga. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah, mata Kyungsoo yang selebar sungai Amazon pun mulai menyipit. Mereka lalu tidur dengan lelap dan melanjutkan penelusuran kerja lapangan mereka besok.

Paginya, mereka berolahraga, berlari mengelilingi Desa Jugeun. Mereka berduabelas sangat semangat berlari pagi mengelilingi Desa berpenduduk sedikit itu. Tampak keringat berjatuhan ke tanah. Dan banyak juga yang kelelahan, contohnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah! Aku lelah. Ayo kita berhenti di rumah itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Rumah ini benar benar kotor." Ucap Luhan.

Mereka masuk, EXO dan Luhan yang selesai bermain bola dengan Minseok dan Sehun pun ikut masuk. Mereka bertamu ke rumah seorang wanita tua yang buta berusia 50 tahun.

"Bisakah saya tau nama ibu?" ucap Minseok.

"Nama saya, Kim Taeyeon." Ucap wanita tua itu.

"Ibu tinggal sendirian?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama anak lelakiku." Ucap Taeyeon.

"Wah anak lelaki ibu pasti senang bermain bola, dimana kamarnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Di sebelah barat, tapi jangan masuk." Ucap Taeyeon.

"Tenang saja bu!" jawab Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun menuju depan pintu di kamar anak lelaki itu.

"Hai yang di dalam! Kau laki-laki, ayo bermain bola!" teriak Luhan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak suka bola? Mari bersepeda! Itu pasti seru! Keluarlah." Teriak Sehun.

5 menit kemudian.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau" jawab dari dalam.

"Kenapa? Kau ini benar benar bukan laki-laki." Ucap Sehun

Kemudian mereka kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Dia tak mau bermain bola." Ucap Luhan.

"Dia juga tak mau bersepeda." Ucap Sehun diikuti anggukan setuju dari Luhan.

Kemudian mereka mulai curiga kepada anak laki-laki itu dan memutuskan masuk.

"Mungkin dia tidak memiliki kaki, Hahaha." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Yang benar saja Chanyeol! HAHAHA" tawa Baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka membuka pintu kamar anak laki-laki itu.

Dan..

Chanyeol benar, dia cacat. Tidak memiliki kedua kakinya. Kenapa seorang Park Chanyeol bisa tau hal se-impossible itu? Yang benar saja, dia pasti mengada ada.

Mereka ber-duabelas kemudian meninggalkan rumah itu dan semua merasa merinding. Semua bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Baekhyun yang menertawakannya pun sangat merinding. Jongdae pun ingin buang air kecil. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan temannya. Meskipun ini jam dua belas siang tapi mereka sangat ketakutan dengan kejadian tadi.

"Jongdae kau jangan mengompol!" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan buang air kecil, hyung! Dada~" teriak Jongdae.

Mereka kemudian mandi di penginapan mereka tadi. Mereka kembali dan mandi bersama, seperti biasa Tao selalu ingin ditemani mandi oleh teman temannya. Dia sangat penakut, ya seperti itulah Huang Zi Tao.

Mereka melanjutkan dengan makan sore sampai magrib. Mereka begitu senang sampai melupakan hal penting. Mereka lupa sesuatu. Kau tau apa?

Dimana Kim Jongdae?

**PART SATU SELESAI~ JIKA VIEWS BANYAK AKU AKAN MELANJUTKANNYA~ OKE INI GAADA HANTU YA! INI PSIKOPAT~ SIAPA PSIKOPAT ITU? GOKAI PAMIT~**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: EXO MEMBERS

Genre: suspense, death chara, romance, dll

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mengingat Jongdae, seakan akan Harry Potter melontarkan mantra 'Obliviate'. Malam pun tiba, tetap saja mereka bercanda tawa seperti biasa. Kim Jongdae terlupakan di malam itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Jongdae disana?

Larut malam, semua sudah mengantuk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berhenti bercanda. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah lelah, oiya faktanya mereka menjalani hubungan, tetapi itu rahasia mereka berdua saja. Mereka semua sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

Paginya, mereka bangun untuk menelusuri lagi di sekitar Desa Jugeun yang sepi. Pagi hari saja sangat sepi, apalagi malam hari. Mereka hanya melihat 3 orang di luar sana, mungkin hanya untuk berolahraga dan menyiram bunga.

Sehun yang termuda disana pun mulai lapar, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk berlari pagi dan itu sangat melelahkan jadi apa salahnya jika Sehun kelaparan?

"Hyung! Aku lapar, bisa kah kita makan bulgogi disini?" ucap si termuda

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Sehun-ah! Ini adalah perdesaan." Ucap Minseok

"Suruh saja Kyungsoo memasak! Hahaha" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya! Selalu aku yang memasak! Aku lelah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lagi pula aku sudah kenyang karena aku sudah makan biskuit yang kubeli di Seoul. kenapa bukan Jong... tunggu. Dimana Jongdae?" ucap Yixing

"Jongdae? Siapa itu Jongdae?" ucap Jongin.

"Disini hanya ada Kim Jongin hahaha kau ada ada saja" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku serius! Dimana Jongdae?" ucap Yixing

"Kau ini bercanda? Tidak ada yang namanya Jongdae! Berhentilah mengada ada unicorn!" ucap Kris.

"Hah? Kalian... kita hanya ber sebelas! Seharusnya kita ber duabelas. Yang hilang adalah Kim Jongdae!" ucap Yixing

"Sudahlah, Yixing memang begitu hahaha. Kau sangat lucu, hentikanlah. Ayo kita mencari makan di rumah penduduk!" ucap Joonmyeon.

Mereka pun berkeliling mencari makanan, Baekhyun sudah mengeluh beberapa kali karena mereka tidak menemukan satupun. Sehun juga yang sudah lapar sejak tadi, perutnya sudah dipenuhi cacing cacing. Ah mereka kasian sekali, mereka duduk diatas pepohonan yang sejuk untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Kelihatannya, Joonmyeon yang sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Ya tentu saja, Joonmyeon selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia suka secepat mungkin. Dan Joonmyeon pun tidak pernah tidur tanpa AC, tadi malam dia sangat terlihat tidak nyaman. Sehun yang tidur dengannya pun tidak peduli dengan Hyungnya itu dan terus tertidur.

Mereka tetap bersandar dengan keringat yang bercucur deras. Sangat panas disana, ya tentu saja itu jam 2 siang. Waktunya matahari menampakkan cahaya dan kepanasannya. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon, yang selalu bertanggung jawab akan adik-adiknya, dia sangat kasihan dengan temannya yang lain.

Joonmyeon berdiri dan segera mencari rumah penduduk, dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan 50.000 Won untuk membayar siapapun yang akan memasakkan untuk mereka.

"Annyeong. Apakah anda bisa memasak?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ya." Jawab sosok kurus, tingginya sekitar 1,3 meter.

"Tolong masakkan daging dan aku akan membayar 50.000 Won untukmu." Ucap Joonmyeon

Bapak tua itu tidak menjawab dan masuk ke dapur yang kelihatannya sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk mereka. Joonmyeon yang senang kegirangan pun berlari ke temannya dan memberi tahu bahwa mereka akan segera mendapat makanan.

"Ya! Kawan kawan! Kalian lapar kan? Ayo ikut aku! Kita akan makan enak!" ucap Joonmyeon

"Yehett!" ucap Sehun.

"Yayy! Aku senang sekali!" kata Tao

"Senang sekali yaaaa!" ucap Baekhyun

"Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanya Kris.

"Tadi ada bapak tua setinggi pinggangku, dia adalah koki di desa ini." Jawab Joonmyeon

"Wah! Orang itu bisa menjadi bahan penelitian kita!" kata Luhan.

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke rumah Bapak Tua tadi, mereka masuk ke rumah Bapak Tua itu dan mengucapkan salam sebagai tanda mereka masuk. Mereka sangat sopan dan hati-hati saat itu.

Sudah ada banyak daging disana, koki itu sangat cepat memasaknya. Daging itu bermacam macam. Baunya sangat lezat. Siapa yang bisa menolak makanan selezat ini. Sepertinya perut mereka akan segera terisi penuh.

"Waaaah kelihatannya enak sekaliiiii" ucap Tao

"Baunya lezaaaat!" ucap Baekhyun

"Terima kasih Ahjussi!" ucap Joonmyeon

"Siapa nama Ahjussi?" tanya Kris.

"Kim Jongdae." Jawab Ahjussi itu

"Wah kebetulan sekali nama Ahjussi mirip dengan nama teman kami!" ucap Yixing.

"Teman kami? Kurasa Kim Jongdae adalah temanmu!" ucap Jongin.

"Ya! Sudah diam, nikmati makanannya!" Ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian bisa seyakin itu padaku?" ucap Bapak Tua.

"Apa maksud bapak?" tanya Minseok

"Maksudku, Bagaimana jika aku memasak daging manusia?" ucap Bapak Tua

Semua hening.

Tidak ada yang berani memakan.

Semua diam.

"Hahaha, bodoh sekali." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Cih." Ucap Bapak Tua.

"Kau berusaha menipu kami?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Kata Bapak Tua

"Aku yakin ini bukan daging manusia." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau benar." Kata Bapak Tua.

Lalu semua member melanjutkan makan daging daging yang disediakan. Sangat enak tapi mereka masih meragu apakah itu daging manusia atau bukan. Itu sangat membingungkan. Sangat bodoh karena mereka tidak bertanya di awal.

Untuk kalian, tidakkah kalian lihat ada yang janggal? Ada yang janggal diantara mereka. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Itu adalah kejanggalan yang teledor. Dia sangat teledor.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka keluar dari rumah kerdil itu dan pergi mencari laporan kerja mereka. Mereka datang ke rumah seorang anak perempuan sebaya dengan mereka.

"Hai siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Emh.. Seo..Hyun." jawab wanita itu.

"Wah kau takut ya pada kami? Jangan takut!" jawab Seohyun.

"Orang tuaku meninggal. Aku takut" ucap Seohyun.

"Kenapa bisa... begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Seohyun kemudian mengajak mereka ke sebuah tempat. Di belakang rumah seohyun, Sumur yang sangat dalam. Mereka mengikuti Seohyun. Mereka sangat kaget.

"Ya! Kau gila!" Ucap Minseok.

"Aku tidak mau melihat!" ucap Tao.

"Kau pembunuh?!" ucap Joonmyeon.

Mereka melihat mayat wanita tua tergeletak di dalam sumur yang kedalamannya 5 kali tinggi Kris. Mereka sangat ketakutan.

"Luna hentikan!" ucap seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

Mereka semua bingung. Gadis itu berkata namanya Seohyun. Tapi dia berbohong? Nama aslinya Luna? Yang penting dia adalah orang berbahaya di desa ini.

"Ya! Kalian! Bantu aku! Pegangi gadis ini!" ucap gadis yang baru saja datang itu.

Mereka lalu membantu gadis itu dan mengikatnya di gudang belakang dan menguncinya, mereka merasa semuanya aman.

"Persetan! Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Jongin.

"Jangan mengumpat, boy" ucap Kris.

"Dia adalah saudara tiriku. Namanya Luna." Jelas wanita itu.

"Lalu siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Victoria." Jawab wanita itu.

"Lalu siapa Seohyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Seohyun adalah nama ibu kami. Seo Joo Hyun." Jawab Victoria.

"Kenapa dia begitu aneh?!" ucap Jongin.

"Pada umur 8 tahun dia membenci temannya karena dia lelah di ejek. Dia membunuh temannya dan melempar ke sumur itu. Tapi keesokkan harinya mayatnya menghilang. Pada umur 17 tahun dia bertengkar dengan pacarnya karena pacarnya menghianatinya. Dia membunuhnya dan melemparnya ke sumur. Besoknya mayat itu tidak ada. Pada umur 20 tahun dia dipecat oleh perusahaan Bank. Bosnya yang memecatnya dibunuh dan dilempar ke sumur itu, kemudian mayatnya menghilang. Pada umur 25 tahun, ibu kami sakit sakitan. Aku sedang di China. Dia malas mengurus ibu dan akhirnya membunuhnya. Dia melempar mayat ibu ke sumur. Keesokan harinya, dia melihat dan masih ada. Sampai sekarang masih ada" ucap Victoria.

"Kenapa masih ada?!" tanya Jongin.

"Karena, ibumu lah yang membersihkan mayat bekas pembunuhan Luna. Jadi, ketika dia membunuh ibunya, siapa yang akan membereskan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku belum tau jawabannya." Ucap Victoria.

"Bagaimana jika kita tanyakan?" usul Minseok.

Mereka ke gudang tempat Luna di sekap. Victoria sebagai kakak tirinya yang akan menanyai Luna. Mereka di luar sedang menunggu jawaban dan menguping.

"Luna! Apakah kau mau bebas?" tanya Victoria.

"Tentu unnie!" jawab Luna girang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa mayat ibu tidak ada yang membersihkan?" tanya Victoria.

"Karena ibu yang biasa membersihkan mayat itu..." Ucap Luna. "Kenapa unnie? Apakah teman kita tadi ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu?" tanya Luna.

"Iya... Ada..." jawab Victoria.

Semua diam.

"Berarti..." Kata Luna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PART 2 END~ HAHAHA PENASARAN?! JIKA VIEW BANYAK SAYA AKAN MELANJUTKAN KE PART 3. DI PART 3 SAYA AKAN MENJELASKAN SEMUAAA~ GOKAI PAMIT~**


End file.
